sayerfandomcom-20200213-history
There Are No Bees On Typhon
This is the second episode of SAYER. In this episode, SAYER continues the resident's new resident orientation and explains how to open the door to his residence. Synopsis Now that you are mostly back to full capabilities, it is time for your first day of work on Floor 72. But before you get there, you have plenty to learn about safety, security, economy, and motivation in Halcyon Tower. Further Information Resident Gorsen wakes after a lengthy sleep to find that SAYER wants to talk about fear and continue the new resident orientation. The total body paralysis has passed and SAYER instructs Resident Gorsen to try the door to the room, which is locked. SAYER explains the security of the room and provides Resident Gorsen with his uniquely generated thought password After explaining the thought password the door unlocks, and as the password heavily features bees, SAYER reassures the resident that there are no bees on Typhon. With Resident Gorsen finally out of his residence and making his way to floor 72, SAYER continues the orientation and provides information on safety, elevators, the economy, and Mandatory Recreation Breaks work on Typhon. The resident arrives at floor 72 and SAYER wishes him good luck in his first day as a productive resident of Halcyon Tower and valued employee of Ærolith Dynamics, although SAYER explains that it is only wishing him good luck as it has been unable to override this part of his programming. The resident hears a buzz in his ear, but SAYER reassures him that auditory hallucinations are a side effect of prolonged Chronostasis Quarantine and reminds him again that there are no bees on Typhon. Alerts * A reminder is issued that Thursday is Falafel Night. These are to be made with a new foodstuff found growing in a small section of sub-basement 27. * A low-level alert is issued that they found a small crack in a gas expulsion tube, which leaked into residents quarters K through M the previous night. No injuries were reported. SAYER reassures affected residents that if they believe they are actually a small orange, they will not be peeled and eaten, and nor will they be juiced and served with a side of toast. These side-effects should fade within the week. Trivia * We still do not find out which name the resident has picked in this episode. * This is the first time in which SAYER says "There are no bees on Typhon". * SAYER explains that statistically the most likely cause of death on Halcyon Tower is being jettisoned into space, although explains that the statistics are skewed by a single occasion where 100 floors were jettisoned. Later the HR Department decide that this incident should be disregarded as the employees were all still alive when they were jettisoned, so officially the most likely cause of death is industrial accident. * SAYER explains that residents are not paid in monetary compensation and instead all needs are provided for. * The remastered version of this episode states that the elevators do not complain about their workload any more. This is a subtle reference to the muting of PORTER during Season 5. Changes in Remastered Version * There is extended introduction music before SAYER starts to speak * The music has been changed, and the emphasis and tone in many sentences has changed * The voice has been changed to sound more like SAYER from later seasons * The reminder is now accompanied by an alert jingle * The low level alert is now accompanied by an alert jingle rather than a siren * Adam Bash stated that "Undoing hints about SAYER being a mind-reader and purging of all references to children were the important things to retcon for me. I forgot I made the larger tree joke, which I am bummed about because I liked that joke. I just didn't write it into the script when I added that in."Adam Bash, SAYER Discord, #wiki, 03/19/2019 Script changes: Credits SAYER is voiced and produced by Adam Bash. This episode was co-written with Jonah Gregory. Intro and outro music composed by Jesse “Main Finger” Gregory. Additional music by Kai Engel. Listen to the the original episode here and the remastered version here. References Category:Season one Category:Episodes Category:Halcyon Episodes Category:Resident 44821 Episodes